Une dispute une bagarre une réconciliation
by PrettyFlora
Summary: Schuester demande aux élèves du Glee Club de préparer un duo avec la personne de leur choix. C'est alors que Quinn propose à Flora de le faire avec elle. Et de cette invitation s'en suivit une dispute. Un jour plus tard Flora est liée à une bagarre à cause de son frère. Quinn en profitera pour éclaircir certaines choses: Pourquoi Flora veut-elle que Quinn et Sam soient ensembles..?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord, je republie cette fiction, car il y a eu un petit problème. Il manquait des mots à certaines phrases et il y avait beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe. D'ailleurs il y en a encore à mon avis et j'en suis désolée chèr(e)s lecteurs/lectrices.**

**Donc ceci est une fiction sur Glee. Encore du femslash. (Femme x Femme) Mais toujours aucun contenu sexuel. **

**Rien ne m'appartiens sauf le personnage Flora Gordon.**

**Voilà, je suis désolée à ceux qui ont lu ma fiction en un seul morceau. Et merci à un invité de m'avoir laissé un commentaire et donc, de m'avoir avertie. Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

* * *

**POV FLORA**

«-Bon, pour la semaine prochaine, vous aurez à faire un duo avec la personne de votre choix.  
-Encore un duo?annonça Kurt  
-Oui. Allez, ne sois pas si dégouté, Kurt!répondit Schuester  
-Est-ce qu'on peut chanter un duo tout seul?demandais-je  
-Flora... Le concept d'un duo est de chanter à deux, de se compléter.  
-Ouais, ouais...  
-Je ne comprends pas, vous vous entendez plutôt bien alors, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de duo?  
-On n'a jamais dit non!répliqua Rachel avec un sourire  
-En même temps, tu vas en profiter pour chanter avec Finn...répondis-je pas du tout surprise de sa réaction  
Déjà si on doit vraiment faire ce travail, Rachel et Finn vont chanter ensembles. Tout comme Quinn et Sam. Je suppose aussi que Brittany va chanter soit avec Artie soit avec -je  
-Pourquoi je chanterais avec Sam?!répliqua Quinn  
-Tout simplement parce-que vous êtes ensembles, non?dis-je en me retournant sur ma chaise  
-Qui t'as dit ça?!  
-Ça se voit comme un nez en plein milieu de la figure! Sam est tout le temps scotché à toi et puis, c'est pas un secret. On sait qu'il craque sur toi.répondit Santana  
-Tu m'as ôté les mots de la -je  
-Bon ça suffit! Vous ferez ces duos un point c'est tout.  
-Oui, oui.répondis-je»

Après la chorale, je sortis de la salle et soufflai. J'allais encore devoir trouver quelqu'un et surtout une chanson! Duo... Pour moi, les duos ne servent pas à grand chose... Mais bon, c'est bien quand on est en couple. On se sent plus proche de la personne avec qui on chante.

Je secouai ma tête puis je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis et décrochai.

«-Hallo?  
-Oui bonjour. C'est madame Capas, la professeur de votre frère.  
-Il y a eu un problème?!  
-Oui... Votre frère s'est battu avec plusieurs de ses camarades.  
-Il va bien?!  
-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais... Il a quelques blessures...  
-J'arrive tout de suite!  
-Très bien, je vous attendrai.  
-À tout de suite!raccrochais-je»

Je pris mes affaires dans mon casier et commençai à marcher en direction du parking du lycée. Mais quelqu'un m'interpella.

«-Flora!  
-Hum?fis-je en me retournant  
Ah Quinn.  
-Commença ''Ah Quinn''!répliqua-t-elle  
-Rien.répondis-je  
-Écoute... J'aimerais qu'on chante ensemble pour le duo.  
-Hein?  
-Le duo! Nous deux!  
-Euh... Bah c'est que je croyais que tu le faisais avec Sam...  
-Non, tu as déjà quelqu'un avec qui chanter?  
-Pas vraiment.répondis-je  
-Alors on pourrait le faire ensemble...?proposa-t-elle  
-...fis-je en voyant Sam au loin qui était assez triste  
Désolée, Quinn, je pense que tu devrais chanter avec Sam. Je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux de le faire avec toi, ce duo! Bon désolée, faut que j'y aille!  
-Attends!  
C'est quoi ton problème avec moi et Sam?!répliqua-t-elle énervée  
-Mais rien!répondis-je sans m'énerver  
-Si! Tu es toujours là à dire ''Fais-le avec Sam!'' ou encore ''Sam sera content de le faire avec toi!''. J'en ai marre! Explique-toi!m'ordonna-t-elle énervée ce qui attira l'attention de tous les élèves  
-Tu sais quoi? Tes pas contente que je refuse ton invitation? Tant pis! J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi! J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler que ta petite crise de gamine pourrie gâtée!m'énervais-je en partant»

Je partis énervée laissant Quinn au milieu du couloir. Arrivée au parking, je pris ma moto et me dirigeai le plus vite possible à l'école de mon petit frère, Louka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Me revoilà!**

**Alors, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu! En tout cas, voici le suivant! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**POV QUINN** :

Elle partit me laissant seule au milieu d'un couloir qui était devenu silencieux après notre petite discussion. Je serrai les poings et les dents, énervée voir même frustrée.

Je voulais une réponse de sa part et je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelle s'énerve pour si peu... Bon d'accord, je me suis emportée, mais, ça m'énerve qu'elle pense que Sam et moi sommes ensembles. Il est vrai que Sam est un garçon gentil et mignon mais, je n'en suis pas amoureuse!

Et puis, comment ça je suis une gamine pourrie gâter?! Je ne le suis pas! Je sais ce que je veux, et quand je veux obtenir quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir! Pas le temps de discuter avec moi...? Alors elle préfère qu'on reste énervée l'une contre l'autre?!

Je ne suis pas assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'elle revienne et qu'on se réconcilie?! Moi aussi j'ai d'autres problèmes mais, je ne m'énerve pas pour autant!

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre à mon égard et je les fis taire d'un regard, ce qui en disait long sur ce que j'allais faire.

* * *

**POV FLORE** :

Arrivée au collège où était mon frère, j'entrai dans l'établissement et je vis dans le hall, mon frère et d'autres garçons ainsi que le Directeur. Je me dépêchais d'aller le rejoindre et je remarquai que ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et il saignait du nez. Un joli coquard se dessinait aussi sur son œil droit.

«-Louka! Ça va?lui demandais-je inquiète  
-Ouais ça va...répondit-il  
-Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête pour te battre?!demandais-je en colère et inquiète  
-Ils t'ont insulté! Je n'allais pas les laisser-faire!  
-C'est même pas vrai! C'est lui qui nous a sautés dessus!répliqua un autre garçon  
-Monsieur le Directeur, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il vous plaît?demandais-je  
-Apparemment, cela fait un moment que ces jeunes garçons embêtaient Louka. Je tiens ça de source sûre. Et vu que Louka ne réagissait pas, ils ont dû vouloir s'attaquer à sa famille pour qu'il réagisse.  
-J'espère que vous allez les punir! Mon frère n'a rien fait, alors!  
-J'aimerais vous croire, mais la dernière partie n'est pas confirmée. Il se peut très bien que Louka, en ayant marre de ces garçons, se soit battu avec eux afin qu'ils arrêtent. Rien n'est prouvé.  
-Mais mon frère n'a jamais dérangé un cours ou même fais une bêtise!répliquais-je  
-Je le sais, mais pour être juste, j'ai décidé de leur donner une punition chacun.  
-QUOI?! Mais ce n'est pas moi! Je le jure!  
-Louka calme-toi!ordonnais-je  
C'est bon... On en restera là. Merci monsieur le remerciais-je en forçant Louka à me suivre à l'extérieur du bâtiment  
-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé?! Je n'ai rien fait!  
-Je le sais! Mais tant qu'il n'y aura pas de preuves, cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de s'en sortir indemne.»

Je lui lançais son casque et sa veste tandis qu'il monta sur ma moto en me tenant pour ne pas tomber. Nous rentrâmes à la maison puis, nous mangeâmes plus calmement. Louka me regarda et observa son assiette puis me regarda encore une fois.

«-Louka, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.  
-En fait... J'ai remarqué qu'avant que tu viennes à l'école, tu étais déjà énervée. Il s'est passé quoi au lycée?demanda-t-il  
-Rien du tout. C'était juste qu'il y avait des -je  
-Tu es en moto, tu peux doubler les voitures facilement.répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
Tu t'es disputé avec un membre du Glee Club?  
-Laisse tomber.  
-C'est Quinn?supposa-t-il  
-J'ai dit laisse tomber. Ça ne te regarde pas.  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui présenter tes excuses demain. Elle te pardonnera j'en suis sûr! Après tout, vous êtes amies!  
-Louka tait-toi et -je  
-Tes vraiment de mauvais poil!»

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier qui le fit déglutir. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il débarrassa sa place puis alla se coucher. Je rangeais le reste puis, j'allais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en fixant le plafond. Je repensais aux événements de la journée.

_«-Tu sais quoi? Tes pas contente que je refuse ton invitation? Tant pis! J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi! J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler que ta petite crise de gamine pourrie gâtée!»_

Pourquoi avais-je dis ça?! Je ne le pensais pas! Quinn n'est pas comme ça. Et je le sais. Elle se cache sous ses airs de reine du lycée, mais au fond, elle reste une fille tout à fait normale, qui essaye du mieux qu'elle peut de se protéger seule.

Pour cela, je ne peux que l'admirer. Elle a vécu tellement de choses que nous ne devrions pas vivre à notre âge... Elle a même été expulsée de chez elle parce-qu'elle était enceinte! Je pourrais paraître égoïste, mais c'est grâce à cette expulsion que l'on s'est rapprochée peu à peu.

Elle n'avait aucune personne sur qui compter, même pas le père de son enfant. Il était trop préoccupé à trouver avec quelles filles, il allait coucher le soir même. Elle habitait à ce moment chez Puck, le père de son enfant, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec sa mère dans les parages.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Mercedes lui avait demandé si elle voulait habiter avec elle pour l'aider à se sentir chez elle. Elle avait accepté avec joie et puis, toute cette complicité qu'on avait acquise n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Bien sûr, on était moins proches, mais on était quand mêmes amies.

Pour en revenir à notre accrochage, pourquoi avais-je réagi aussi violemment? Tout simplement parce-que je n'aimais pas le fait que Quinn et Sam soient ensembles. Pas que Sam soit un mauvais garçon, m, je ne pouvais pas les regarder ensembles. Les voir partager plusieurs moments que moi-même, je pourrai vivre avec Quinn, me rendais malade.

Je savais depuis un moment, pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. J'étais amoureuse de Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des cheerleaders et anciennement présidente du club d'abstinence.

Le jour où je m'étais décidée à lui dévoiler mes sentiments, Sam m'avait demandé de l'aider à sortir avec Quinn. Vu que je la connaissais bien et que Santana et Britanny refusaient, il ne restait plus que moi... Son regard me suppliant et la manière dont il m'expliquait comment il était amoureux de Quinn m'ont forcé à accepter. De plus, je n'avais aucune idée si Quinn aimait les femmes...

Je repensais à l'expression de Quinn lorsque je l'avais laissé plus tôt dans la journée. Choquée, énervée, triste... Ces émotions avaient été affichées sur son visage par ma faute.

«-Quelle conne...murmurais-je me sentant coupable»

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2!**

**Si vous avez des petits conseils à me donner, je prends! Et si vous avez des critiques, allez-y! Je veux m'améliorer au maximum!**

**Mais pour cela, il me faut des reviews! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Comment allez-vous chèr(e)s lecteurs/lectrices?! Moi? On peut dire que j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis sur ma première fiction sur Glee!**

**Bon je vais me calmer et je vais vous laisser lire la suite.**

* * *

**POV QUINN**

Je me réveillais doucement dans mon lit. Je laissai mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière qui sortait de mes rideaux puis, je me levai difficilement. Je me coiffai rapidement et sortis de ma chambre.

Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine, personne. Personne n'était là, j'étais seule. Je me préparai le petit-déjeuner et le mangeai sans me presser. Ensuite, je me préparai pour ma journée de lycée.

Dès que je fus prête, je pris ma voiture et me dirigeai vers le lycée. J'arrivai là-bas et je garai ma voiture. Juste après, je vis une moto se garer aussi dans le parking. C'était Flora... Je savais ce que j'allais faire, j'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en l'ignorant toute la journée, elle ne va pas le supporter et va ensuite me supplier de la pardonner. Facile, non?

Elle s'approcha de moi, en regardant autre part et en se grattant la tempe, signifiant qu'elle était nerveuse. Je retins un sourire devant une mimique si enfantine. Je la regardais dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je partis avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

«-Attends!me dit-elle en me prenant le poignet  
-Laisse-moi.répondis-je  
-Je...je voudrais te parler.  
-J'ai dit laisse-moi!dis-je  
-S'il te plaît.me supplia-t-elle  
-Lâche-moi!répondis-je à contre coeur en voyant l'expression de la brune»

Je partis, le coeur lourd me sentant horriblement mal... Mais il le fallait, je voulais qu'elle ressente ce qu'elle m'avait fait hier. J'allais à mon cours en passant par mon casier pour prendre mes affaires.

À plusieurs reprises, Flora avait essayé de me parler, mais je l'évitais. Cela me faisait vraiment mal de la laisser comme ça alors, je décidai de la laisser parler après le Glee Club.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce que le Glee Club commence, aucune trace de la brune. Je commençais à culpabiliser quand, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait dû s'absenter pour que j'aille au club.

Dès que le club fut fini, je regardai l'heure. 16 heures, c'était l'heure à laquelle Louka, le frère de Flora, quittait l'école. Elle allait toujours le chercher donc, je me mis en retour pour le collège de Louka pour m'excuser et écouter, éventuellement, les excuses de Flora.

Arrivée là-bas, le collège faisait encore sortir les étudiants. J'attendis alors que tous les collégiens sortent, mais apparemment, ils étaient déjà sortis. Je soufflais déçue et je décidai d'appeler la brune.

«-**_I like your smile_**  
**_I like your vibe..._**  
-?fis-je en me rapprochant de cette sonnerie»

Je vis alors au sol, le téléphone de Flora qui avait l'écran cassé. Je commençai à m'imaginer des scénarios tous plus horribles que les autres. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis la moto de Flora. J'accourut vers celle-ci et j'entendis des voix et des bruits.

«-Et revenez plus!  
-Grande soeur!  
-Ça va... T'inquiètes pas. En tout cas, ils viendront plus t'embêter.»

Je me tournai vers les voix de Flore et Louka. Et je vis, les yeux écarquillés, Flora qui s'était battue avec des lycéens de Mckinley. Elle saignait de la bouche et du nez tandis que ses vêtements étaient abimés. On pouvait aussi voir sur ses bras et ses jambes, les coups qu'elle avait reçus.

Elle se leva et tomba d'un coup. Louka l'appela inquiet tandis que je me dirigeai vers elle en courant. Je remarquai alors qu'elle saignait à la tête. Je grimaçai et la portais.

«-Suis-moi.ordonnais-je à Louka  
-Quinn, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital!  
-Non.répondis-je  
Tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste les hôpitaux et que quand elle se réveillera, elle nous dira  
''Ça? C'était rien, un peu de repos et j'aurais été sur pied juste après! Sérieux m'emmener à l'hôpital pour ça, n'importe quoi!''  
-Mais c'est de ma faute!commença-t-il à pleurer  
-Écoute Louka, je ne veux pas paraître méchante mais, tu es un homme! Tu ne dois pas pleurer pour ça, elle ne va pas mourir. Je resterais chez vous tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux d'accord? Maintenant ouvre-moi la porte de la voiture.»

Ce que je venais de dire... C'était vrai, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Je l'a déposai délicatement sur la banquette arrière tandis que son frère monta à l'avant. Je m'asseyais puis je démarrai la voiture et me dépêchai d'arriver chez la brune et son frère.

Arrivée là-bas, je montai les 5 étages avec Flora dans mes bras puis, Louka m'ouvrit. J'entrai chez eux et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la brune. Je déposai celle-ci sur son lit puis, j'ordonnais à Louka d'aller me chercher tout ce qui était bandages, désinfectant, etc.

Dès qu'il m'amena tout ça, je pris un coton et le trempai dans du désinfectant. Je tapotai doucement le coton sur sa blessure à la tête et nettoyai le sang qu'elle avait sur son visage avec de l'eau. Je fis la même chose avec son nez et sa bouche.

Je massais délicatement ses bras avec de la pommade anti-courbatures pour quand elle se réveillera, elle n'a pas trop mal.

Son frère était triste et commença à pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras et le calmai. Il m'expliqua comment c'était déroulé cette attaque.

Il s'était bagarré la veille avec des garçons qui ont été punis et ceux-là n'ont pas aimé. Du coup, ils ont demandé à leur frère de les venger de Louka. Bien sûr, Flora est arrivée et elle s'en est mêlé. Elle les a tous, à peu près castrés, comme l'avait dis Louka et ils avaient fui.

Louka alla se coucher tandis que je regardai la brune dormir avec un bandage autour de la tête. Je serrai les poings et me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de crier de colère.

Finalement, je m'allongeai aux côtés de Flora et m'endormis.

* * *

**Et encore un autre chapitre finit! Bientôt la fin. Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oui donc, je confirme encore 3 chapitres après celui-là! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de me lancer une malédiction à cause de ça! **

**Bref, voici le chapitre 4 et bonne lecture!**

* * *

** POV FLORA**

La lumière attaquant mes yeux, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. J'eus un mal de crâne horrible qui me fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Je me redressais dans mon lit pour être assis et regardai autour de moi pour voir que j'étais dans ma chambre.

Je retins un petit cri de douleur, celle-ci partait de mes bras jusqu'à ma tête. Je voulus masser la partie de ma tête où j'avais mal et je remarquais que je portais un bandage.

«-! Hier!pensais-je»

J'allais me lever quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Quinn.  
Attendez... Quinn?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?!

«-Tu es réveillé -elle avec une voix douce  
-...Je dois rêver... Que ferait Quinn chez moi et pourquoi sa voix me semblerait si douce...?pensais-je en rougissant un peu  
-Tu te sens bien?me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi  
-Hum...Que s'est-il passé?  
-Tu t'es battue avec des lycéens et ils t'ont frappé. Tu les as fait fuir et juste après, tu t'es é la blonde  
-Je vois...  
Louka va bien?!demandais-je subitement  
-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.répondit-elle avec un sourire  
-Euh... Je...Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour... Tu sais... **_''Gamine pourrie gâtée''_**...m'excusais-je nerveuse  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'as dit sur le coup de la colère. Moi aussi, je tenais à m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû t'éviter. C'était un acte immature.  
-Nan, tu ne comprends pas!... Je suis **vraiment** désolé -je en accentuant le mot vraiment  
-Je te pardonne d'accord? Maintenant repose-toi, tu dois avoir mal à la tête avec ç -elle avec un sourire  
-Sam a de la chance...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Rien... Avec ça, tu n'as pas répété avec Sam n'est-ce pas?mentis-je  
-Flora... Je ne veux pas encore me disputer avec toi...  
Tu sais entre Sam et moi, il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais rien. Je ne l'aime pas.  
-Mais lui si...répondis-je  
-Peut-être, mais en amour, il faut être deux à ressentir les mêmes choses.  
-Il est attentionné, il ne fera pas la même erreur que çais-je à contre coeur  
-Flora! Je peux quand même choisir avec qui je veux être, non?!  
Pourquoi tu déciderais pour moi?!  
-Parce-que tu mérite le bonheur! Tu mérites d'être toi-même et de ne pas de te cacher sous ta réputation pour te protéger!répliquais-je

-!Je suis désolée! Je pense que c'est ce choc à la tête. Il me fait dire des trucs encensés...renchéris-je  
-Je ne savais pas à quel point tu me connaissais...avoua-t-elle  
-Écoute... La vérité c'est que...fis-je coupée par une paire de lèvres qui se pressaient contre les miennes»

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise de l'acte de Quinn. Ma surprise fut vite remplacée par une joie indescriptible. Je répondis au baiser du mieux que je pouvais essayant de lui faire transmettre tous mes sentiments.

Après quelques secondes, Quinn se détacha de mes lèvres et eut un petit sourire.

«-Tu disais? La vérité, c'est que...?me demanda Quinn avec un sourire en coin  
-La vérité, c'est que je suis folle amoureuse de toi...répondis-je embarrassée  
-Ça tombe bien moi aussi, je suis folle, mais de toi, ma ça-t-elle  
-! Non! Je...Non! Je ne peux pas!répliquais-je en secouant la tête  
-Et pourquoi? À cause de Sam? Il m'a tout raconté... C'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais peut-être une chance avec toi.  
J'en ai déduit ceci:  
Quand je te disais que je n'étais pas avec Sam, soit tu t'énervais parce-que tu voulais que je sois avec lui pour qu'il me fasse oublier ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, soit tu t'énervais ainsi parce-que le fait que je ne sois pas en couple avec lui te faisait accroître tes sentiments pour moi.  
-...Hé hé hé... Je suis découverte...rigolais-je embarrassée  
-Flora... Tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens vraiment moi-même. Alors, restons ensembles pour -elle  
-!rougis-je violemment  
-Flora?! Tu es toute rouge! Ça ne va pas?!  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté si mignon et doux...avouais-je  
-Oh... Si tu veux, je peux redevenir la Quinn du lycée...dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux  
-Quinn?  
Hey! Quinn!répliquais-je en la voyant au-dessus de moi  
Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?demandais-je rouge  
-Et moi je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gênée, toi qui es de nature si -elle  
Ce que je fais? Rien, je veux juste t'embrasser...répondit-elle d'un ton charmeur avant de m'embrasser»

Après ce baiser, j'obligeai Quinn à s'allonger à côté de moi. Je la collai à moi et nous restâmes ainsi à profiter de la présence de l'autre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que...

«-Au fait, on a cours aujourd'hui, nan?demandais-je  
-Oui, pourquoi?me répondit Quinn doucement  
-Quelle heure est-il?demandais-je en redoutant sa réponse  
-7 heures 50...  
Il faut que tu te dépêches, je suis prête, moi! Si jamais tu me mets en retard, tu peux faire ta prière Gordon!me menaça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils  
-I peine 2 minutes, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait et là, elle me menace...pensais-je désespérée»

Je sortis du lit en boitant un peu, Quinn m'aida à marcher puis, je me débrouillai pour me préparer.

«-Et Louka?  
-La mère d'un de ses amis est venue pour l'emmener à l'école.  
-Ok! C'est bon on y va!»

Je montai dans la voiture de Quinn puisque ma moto était restée sur les lieux de ma bagarre contre les lycéens.

* * *

**Que c'est mignon... **

**Bref! Dans ce chapitre pour vraiment bien résumer, il suffit de dire: ''Flora et Quinn se sont embrassées.'' et cela résume à peu près tout le chapitre...**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou! En fait, j'ai décidé que ce serait l'avant-dernier chapitre donc, c'est bientôt la fin! Voilà! Bisous!  
**

**Flora**

* * *

**POV FLORA**

Arrivée au lycée, je sortis de la voiture de Quinn et elle fit la même chose. Les gens m'observaient avec étonnement. D'un côté, je peux les comprendre, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entre dans la voiture de Quinn Fabray...

Quinn ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'on nous donnait, trop habituée d'être regardé grâce à sa popularité. Je la suivis et nous entrâmes dans le lycée. Quinn me prit la main et m'offrit un sourire.

«-Tu as de la chance, nous ne sommes pas en retard.  
-Ouais...répondis-je  
Dis... Tous les gens nous regardent bizarrement...  
-Je -elle tandis que je sentais sa main trembler»

Non, elle avait remarqué tous ces regards fixés sur nous. Ça l'a mettait mal à l'aise, car elle savait ce que cela allait produire. Toute sa popularité allait être détruite à cause de moi... Moi et moi seule... Tout ce qu'elle a durement construit va être détruit de mes mains...

Ses parents vont encore plus la détester quand ils sauront qu'elle aime une fille. Elle est chrétienne et là-bas, l'homosexualité est mal vue, même quelques fois punies. Je ne peux tout simplement pas la laisser tout abandonner pour moi, ce serait égoïste de ma part!

Je m'arrêtai, forçant Quinn à se retourner.

«-Flora?m'appela-t-elle  
-Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas obligé de s'afficher maintenant.  
-Non, je ne veux pas d'une relation secrète. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. Sinon ça ne sert à rien d'entamer une relation.  
-Mais ta popularité durement construite, tes parents, ta religion, tout t'interdis d'être avec moi!  
-C'est vrai, mais l'amour est le sentiment le plus fort et le plus franc de tous. Si mes parents et Dieu voient que nous nous aimons vraiment, n'aurait-il pas une chance pour qu'ils approuvent notre relation? De toute façon, quand je quitterais ce lycée, je n'aurai plus de réputations alors que ce soit maintenant ou 1 an plus tard...  
-Quinn...  
-Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui -elle en m'embrassant»

Dieu ce qu'elle a changé en si peu de temps! Elle est si douce...

* * *

**POV QUINN**

Cela m'a touché du plus profond de mon coeur... Flora s'inquiétait à propos de ce que j'allais renoncer. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile, mais je l'aime vraiment. Tous les garçons avec qui je suis sortie, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse d'eux. C'était surtout pour la popularité...

Avec elle, je me sens complète. Elle me donne envie de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur que la fille qui lançait des sodas sur les ''loosers''. Je veux qu'elle soit fière que je sois sa petite amie!

Le baiser prit fin et je lui souris. Je serrai sa main qui était dans la mienne et je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe.

Nous nous séparâmes par u baiser tandis que j'entrai en classe sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde et le regard incrédule de Santana.

J'ignorais tout le monde et m'assis à côté de la Latina.

«-Hey, j'ai rêvé ou tu as embrassé Gordon?  
-Non, c'était réel.répondis-je en essayant de cacher ma nervosité  
-Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu ouvrirais les yeux sur cette fille.

-Oui, j'ai un troisième mexicain qui me permet de voir ces choses-là!sourit-elle fière d'elle  
-Ah oui?  
-Ouais! Je me demande quand même comment tu as pu ne pas voir que la brunette était dingue de toi... Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure de Berry!  
-Comment ça?  
-C'est vrai, Flora te regardait tristement quand tu étais avec Sam.répondit Brittany qui était derrière Santana  
-Quoi?!  
-Mademoiselle Fabray! Un peu de silence!  
-Oui, oui!répondis-je énervée  
Même Brittany l'a vu... Je me sens bête maintenant...pensais-je»

Après ce cours, je restais parler avec mes deux meilleures amies puis sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte, j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Santana réagit la première et commença à gueuler sur le mec qui m'avait lancé son soda. Je m'essuyai brièvement les yeux et demandai à Santana de se calmer. Elle obéit difficilement et Brittany la calma en la prenant dans ses bras. Oui, Santana et Brittany sont ensembles...

Je m'approchai du type qui était devant moi, il esquissa alors un sourire en coin.

«-Alors la lesbienne ça va?rigola-t-il  
-Pourquoi? Tu as un problème avec elles?répondis-je  
-Moi? Non, pas du tout.  
-Je te rappelle que je suis Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, je peux te faire tomber de menaçais-je  
-Ah ah ah! Tu rigoles j'espère?! Pourquoi j'aurai peur d'une homo, hein? Dis-moi, pourquoi?rigola-t-il  
-Hey, je te déconseille de te moquer d' ça une voix derrière moi  
-?fis-je en me retournant  
-Ah bah tiens, voilà l'autre qui vient à la rescousse. Que c'est pitoyable.  
-Tu sais qui est le plus pitoyable d'entre nous? Hé ben, c'est bien toi.  
Regarde-toi, t'es même pas capable de dire ce que tu penses. Tu es lâche, tu préfères lancer un soda à la gueule des gens au lieu de dire que tu es homophobe. C'est clair, c'est plus marrant et tellement lâ ça Flora avec un sourire arrogant  
-T'as dit quoi là?!s'énerva-t-il  
-Va-y frappe-moi. On verra bien comment ça se terminera. Un aller direct chez le proviseur et, une seule explication suffira à te faire virer. La raison? Le racisme envers les homosexuels.  
-! Tu vas me le payer Gordon!  
-Tu sais, j'ai un prénom.  
Oh! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu avais la capacité intellectuelle d'une petite cuillè -elle avec un sourire tandis que le mec partait  
-Ah bah pas trop tôt ça Santana  
-Hey, je fais ce que je peux!répliqua ma brune  
-Wah... C'était Brittany  
-Euh... Je ne pense pas non. Je vais surtout m'attirer des ennuis...répondit-elle désespérée  
-C'était bien, mais pas assez méchant, t'aurais du carrément lui rentrer la latina  
-Ouais enfin là, je pense que c'est assez...  
-Flora?appela Brittany  
Pourquoi tu boittes?  
-Ah euh... Rien, je suis juste tombée dans les escaliers chez moi.  
-Tu sais, il faut faire attention. Tu devrais mettre une rambarde. Ça évite de tomber. Même si je tombe des fois...  
-Ah... Euh merci pour le conseil Brittany.  
Bon je vais accompagner Quinn aux toilettes, on se voit plus tard!annonça-t-elle en me prenant la main  
Ça va? Tu n'as pas trop froid?  
-Je me sens...mal...  
-...Je sais, tu te sens humiliée... Mais il ne faut pas que tu leur donnes cette expression triste sur ton magnifique visage, sinon ils vont recommencer! Tu dois rester impassible, c'est comme ça que Quinn Fabray réagirait!  
-...Tu as -je  
-Je sais, j'ai toujours sourit-elle»

* * *

**Et c'est bientôt la fin... Non ne pleurez pas, il y en aura d'autres! Et non ne soyez pas content, car j'essaie de faire de mon mieux dans l'écriture de mes fictions!  
**

**Oh, avant que je n'oublie! J'aimerai savoir je vais faire une autre fiction Flora/Quinn mais je ne sais pas encore dans quel contexte... Alors vous allez choisir pour moi!**

**Entre:**

**-Dans un monde de piraterie.**

**OU**

**-Dans le monde de Hunger Games.**

**Laissez un petit commentaire!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre, profitez-en!**

**N'oubliez pas si vous n'avez pas répondu au petit sondage du chapitre précédent, laissez un commentaire sur ce que vous préférez entre:**

**-Un monde de piraterie.**

**OU**

**-Un monde à la façon Hunger Games.**

* * *

**POV QUINN**

Nous entrâmes dans les toilettes et je lui dis.

«-Maintenant, je vais devoir vivre avec ça...  
-Désolée...s'excusa Flora tristement  
-!fis-je en me sentant coupable  
Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je vais juste devoir prendre des vêtements de -je  
-... Laisse-moi ça-t-elle en s'approchant de moi»

Elle me prit les cheveux délicatement, me les détacha de ma traditionnelle queue de cheval de cheerleaders et elle actionna le robinet.

Elle massa doucement mes cheveux pour enlever tout le soda qui imprégnait mes jolis cheveux blonds.

«-Tu as des cheveux magnifiques...annonça-t-elle  
-je  
-Tu dois en prendre soin...  
-Oui, c'est vrai.  
-... Houla!  
-Quoi?répliquais-je  
-Nan rien. Je viens juste de remarquer qu'on parlait de cheveux...répondit-elle désespérée  
-Oui, un peu bizarre...rigolais-je  
-Voilà, ça devrait aller.  
remerciais-je en remettant mes cheveux en ordre  
-!fit ma brune qui rougit  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demandais-je inquiète  
-Met-ça!répliqua-t-elle en me lançant sa veste

-Mets-ça, c'est tout!renchérit-elle en se retournant tout aussi rouge  
-Ok...cédais-je  
C'est bon.  
-Plus jamais! Plus jamais je viendrais t'aider pour ce genre de chose!  
-C'est gentil!répliquais-je  
-C'est pas ça! T'as pas idée à quel point t'es mignonne les cheveux trempés!répondit-elle  
! Je... Faut que j'y aille!renchérit-elle en sortant»

À cet instant, je devais être toute rouge...

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes ou évènements particuliers.

Je me dirigeai vers le Glee Club et quand j'entrai, tout le monde me regarda. Cela me rendit nerveuse et pour ne pas leur faire remarquer ma nervosité, je me mis en colère.

«-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça?!  
-Wah, calme-toi. On a rien fait!répliqua Puck  
-Alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, hein?!renchéris-je  
-Euh... On a entendu quelques rumeurs...avoua Artie  
-Et alors?! En quoi ça me concerne?!  
Pitié qu'ils ne me jugent pas, ils manqueraient plus que ça...pensais-je  
-Ces rumeurs te sont destinées...répondit Finn  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ces rumeurs?!demandais-je en colère  
-Elles disent que toi et Flora, vous êtes en couple.répondit Rachel qui en avait marre que l'on tourne autour du pot  
-...répondit Quinn qui serrait les poings nerveuse  
-Ouais. C'est vrai.  
-!fis-je en me retournant pour voir Flora avec un sourire  
-Pourquoi? Cela vous dérange?  
-Quoi?! Non! Pas du tout!répliqua le glee club  
-Tant -elle  
Par contre, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de toi, Sam. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire une promesse que je ne pouvais pas tenir. Excuse-moi.  
-Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour Quinn. Alors dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je te la volerai.répondit-il  
-Ah ouais? Hé bien, on verra ç ma brune déterminée»

Finalement, les chansons duos s'enchainèrent tandis que vint le tour de Flora. Elle chanta avec Sam.**_Let me go_** de Avril Lavigne et Chad Kroeger. Moi? J'avais chanté avec Puck.

Le Glee Club se termina et je sortis du lycée avec Flora, main dans la main. Je lui souris tandis que nous entrâmes dans ma voiture pour retourner chez nous.

«-Dis... Ça te dirait de rester chez moi, ce soir?me proposa-t-elle  
-Pourquoi accepterais-je?lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin  
-Hé bien, je ne sais pas... Juste pour profiter de ma pré -elle  
-Hum...fis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir  
-Oh si cela ne te convient pas, nous pouvons juste passer une soirée ennuyeuse à regarder un film ennuyeux avec ennui chacune de notre côté.renchérit-elle  
-Dis comme ça, je ne peux qu' -je en l'embrassant juste après»

Et depuis ce jour, tous les vendredis, je viens chez elle pendant que Louka est chez un de ses amis. Soirée entres filles? Non, soirée entres amoureuses!

FIN

* * *

**C'était le dernier chapitre...**

**Je suis sûre qu'il y en a pleins qui se disent: ''Super! Enfin terminé!''. Mais j'espère au plus profond de mon petit être, qu'il y en a au moins un, qui se dit ''Elle était bien cette fiction.''**

**Bref, je suis vraiment rabat joie, mais n'oubliez pas répondez à mon petit sondage s'il vous plaît!**

**Choisissez entre:  
**

**-Un monde de pirateries**

**OU  
**

**-Un monde façon Hunger Games. **

**TCHOU! {Petit au revoir personnifié par ma personne.)**


End file.
